On the Way through the Sky
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Curiosity makes the cute cat bedded... I mean killed. Something that bothering Vaan since they are set off to The Sky City of Bhujerba. Balthier x Vaan


**On the Way through the Sky**

**Author**: Asagi

**Pairing**: Balthier x Vaan

**A/N: **Yay! My first fict for Final Fantasy XII. Actually I've been wanted to write for this game a long time ago, but my brain wouldn't cooperate. So, when I re-play this game; and got to the scene in Westgate aerodrome. (Dong!) I got it, finally!

Thank you very much for my beta, Chocobo-san. Makoto ni arigato gozaimashita!

And to Hyde-sama, your face and voice is the best addict in the world! Talking about your age right now. I love this beautiful old man very much! Hahaha.

I hope you like this story, Reader-san tachi. Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Balthier will shoot my head with his gun, if I lay my claim on Vaan. Anyway, I don't own anything, except the plot.

**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationship. With non-consent Neko, so... it's Rape (I guess). Non-Con without explicit sexual scene.

* * *

"_You see that man in the waiting lounge? I think that's THE Balthier… one of the most notorious sky pirates in Ivalice. _

_They say he's a brilliant pilot. That he's so brave he barely pays notice to the Imperials and Headhunters chasing him. _

_That's not all he's famous for, but for the rest… _

_The rest will have to wait until you're older."_

* * *

Vaan cupped his chin with his fisted hand, staring at the pilot that sat beside his partner, Fran, in the Strahls cockpit. He narrowed his gray eyes, ignoring a concerned glare coming from the side.

"What else is he famous for besides being a sky pirate?" He murmured lowly.

The teenager was curious about something he heard back at Rabanastre Westgate Aerodrome before the crew set off to The Sky City of Bhujerba. It had only been a few hours since, so Vaan could to still remember what that Rabanastran said.

_What he's famous for besides being a sky pirate and piloting Strahl? Shooting? Well, of course. His long barrel gun is always hanging firmly on his back wherever he goes. He almost never passes any targets. Although, sometimes the sky pirate is only using garlic bullets when he is lacking of iron one. _

Moreover, what _**really**_ bugged Vaan was, why was it that he had to wait until he is older? Was it something that he wouldn't have understood right now?

'For crying out loud, I'm already seventeen.' He thought to himself. 'I'm old enough to know.' Vaan had already beaten those monsters from the deserts and reached a high rank in the hunters' secret clan. 'It's not fair.' The boy thought again.

And then, perhaps because Vaan had been staring at him too much when he was seriously piloting the ship, at meal times, and when he was just standing non-purposely at the ship's bridge, Balthier began to notice the teenager always looking at him. He shook his head a couple times and chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Fran.

The pilot exhaled deeply before he stood up from his chair, "You're piloting, Fran." As he patted her shoulder and walked outside the cockpit, he threw a single short glance over to the boy. Vaan was still staring at him, trailing his movements with his eyes until he vanished into the dark part of the corridor.

* * *

Just as he had expected, Vaan followed him outside soon after the sky pirate had left the cockpit. He turned his head right and left, hooked his hands onto his slim waist and said something inaudible.

"Looking for me?"

The boy jolted in surprise. He turned his body and found Balthier leaned up against the corridor's wall behind him, his arms folded on his steady chest.

Vaan grinned stiffly, "Yeah. I mean, no! Eh! No, not really." He secretly huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should ask that question to you, Vaan." Balthier walked in slow, patient steps around the boy.

"Huh?"

Balthier stopped at Vaan's side, and turned his body quickly to face him. "Why are you always staring at me lately? Don't you even think that I may have noticed it, kid?"

"My name is Vaan. Not kid." He scratched his blond head, "What? So you know."

"Can I hear your reason? Don't tell me that you fell for me." Balthier ended with joking tones.

He cleared his throat, "Actually, before we went to Bhujerba, I spoke with someone when I searched for you in Aerodrome. There're many people there, you know. I had to ask if anyone had seen you there."

"And?"

"Ehm, shortly after I asked a man if he had seen you, he said that you are the most notorious sky pirate in Ivalice, and a brilliant pilot. You're great! I mean, even the imperials army notices you." He explained in enthusiasms.

"Then?" Balthier's stoic expression hadn't changed a bit.

"Then… he said that's not all the reasons why you're famous, the rest… the rest, he wouldn't tell me the rest."

"Why?"

Vaan sighed, "He said because I'm not old enough."

The Strahl pilot raised his eyebrows highly, watching as Vaan continued his sentence. "He said the rest will have to wait until I'm older. Just how old? Are there things I should not know at my age, even now?" The teenager grumbled vexingly.

Balthier nodded several times, "Oh, that's why you were always staring at me this whole time. You wanted to know the hidden truth behind that man's chide."

"Sorry. I just, I thought I was gonna find out about it without having asking to you, since you are always telling me to find out everything I ask myself."

"You want to know?"

"Huh?" Vaan stilled upon the sudden question from the other man.

"I asked you, do you still want to know?"

"You don't mind?"

"Basically, I don't mind telling you." Balthier said as he approached to the boy, "You're quite cute. Still a lad, not exactly my taste, but you're not bad though."

"What?"

Little did Vaan know what he was in for as he stepped backwards until his back touched the wall, ceasing to walk any further. Balthier stood right in front of him, extending an arm and resting his palm onto the wall beside Vaan's head, slowly, slowly closing the gap between himself and the younger boy.

The older put his lips to Vaan's left ear, "You want to know the rest?" He hissed sensually.

The teenage boy couldn't understand why his body wouldn't allow him to move. Vaan was frozen in his stance, and when Balthier cupped his cheek with his other palm and caressed it gently he felt the nerves in his body coming to life once more.

Vaan blinked emptily, his brain is hazed. He can't see anything clearly anymore. Balthier's face was so close to his own, their noses almost touched together, and Vaan felt the sky pirate's warm breath on his face. The man moved his thumb, touching Vaan's lips in a slow, sensual way, then parted them apart.

The teenager hadn't moved an inch, and Balthier instantly realized it was his chance to proceed even further. He tilted Vaan's chin, guiding the boy's head to the side, and touched the edge of Vaan's lips with his own. The sky pirate nibbled the lower lip, licking at the fleshy pinkness until their lips were pressed together completely.

Vaan jerked his head back, shutting his gray eyes tightly. He felt something warm intruding into his mouth to the deepest part. It moved against his tongue in an almost…challenging like way. He couldn't move, he still didn't know why himself. It felt like his tongue was melting. Vaan abandoned the challenge, giving up slightly, going where the other takes him to.

Balthier took Vaan's mouth even deeper into his own. His left arm circled Vaan's hips tighter, bringing the younger closer to him until there wasn't any air passing between their bodies. While the other hand pinned Vaan's head to its place, Balthier's fingers played with a certain spot behind Vaan's ear, causing the teenager to breathe harder and pant heavily each time they parted for a second to take some cold air into burning lungs.

Vaan felt his legs nearly give up and go limp. He didn't fall down only because Balthier still held him tight. His arms jailed among their bodies started to ask for their freedom. He tried to push Balthier away, but their strength difference was far too great.

"Bal-thier… stop. I can't breathe."

"What? Give up already? I haven't even told you anything."

Balthier moved his lips, his mouth trailing along Vaan's crimsoning cheek down to his neck, planting several of light, yet burning kisses along the way.

"Okay, okay. I understand! I won't ask you anymore. Just, stop it alred-hmph!" Vaan began in heavy breath before the sky pirate captured his lips again, refusing to let them go this time.

"Silence. You talk too much."

The sky pirate pushed Vaan's body down effortlessly. The boy winched, his back fell with little collision onto the steel-made ship's floor. Balthier's right hand groped Vaan's torso in languid movements, pulling the boy's vest until it hung with abandon on his other arm. The boy's bare chest intrigues Balthier, since the teenager is always wearing that vest without any undershirt, yet he realized that Vaan is actually quite attractive. He didn't know if the slightly tanned skin that hid behind the vest was so smooth. The man felt like he could touch it all day long. He teased Vaan's nipple with forefinger, kissing and sucking the other one until he could to hear the younger gritting his teeth.

"Wha- What? Balthier, wait! Ah… stop it!"

Balthier slid his hand further down to Vaan's pants and undid the red cloth belt. He slipped his hand inside the pants, caressing the area where Vaan rarely touched himself, making the boy flinch and moan in a way the sky pirate likes. He wants Vaan more, more than he could fathom, the teenager's immature expression making him stunned.

When Vaan started to stare at Balthier and asked something about him, Balthier had reached his limit. He wanted to take Vaan into his arms until the teenager would never forget his smell or his shape. He would carve everything into his body, and blame him for asking.

"We cannot do this here." Balthier said as he stopped and lifted Vaan's body onto his shoulder.

"What? What're you doing? Put me down!" Vaan clutched to the older's white shirt, trying to get down, but couldn't. Balthier held his legs too tight to let him down.

"Hush, love. We'll do it in my cabin." He answered, and walked in the direction of his cabin.

Vaan jolted in surprise, "What do you mean? Doing what?"

The sky pirate sighed. He straightened up the boy's body in his hold. Vaan put the weight of his body into his arms on Balthier's shoulders, his naked belly and Balthier's face at the same line.

The sky pirate smiled, astonished and at the same time he feeling that a bad thing would happen if he didn't do anything to escape now. Vaan gasped when the man kneaded his groin slightly with his forefinger.

"Doing this." Balthier put Vaan on his shoulder again.

"Huh? No. You're kidding. Put me down!"

Vaan kept screaming as Balthier took him into his cabin. It took no more than three minutes, before Balthier could finally tame Vaan and do what he wanted, in his bed.

* * *

It had been an hour; the Strahl's cockpit filled with cold wind as Balthier finally stepped into the room and sat on his seat. He knew where it was from. It's from the former captain Basch. He was staring at the sky pirate with a cold sharp look. Balthier sighed.

'Not again.' He said to himself.

"Anything you want from me, Captain Basch?" Balthier asked, but still concentrated on piloting the ship.

"I know what you did to him."

"Who?"

"Vaan."

The sky pirate paused for a moment, "Is that so? What I did to him?"

"Don't play the stupidity card here. I saw it."

"Aah, I didn't know you have that kind of hobby. Do you always peek in on anyone's doing in your spare time, Captain?"

Basch exhaled a deep breath, "It's not like that. Vaan is still a kid. You know it yourself."

"Not anymore."

"You-"

"Since when did you become Vaan's guardian? Is it because you liked his brother? What was name? Reks? You couldn't protect him back then; so now you promised yourself to protect his brother? Is that it?"

He stood up from his seat, "Balthier!"

Vaan walked into the room, lowering his face, sitting down in his chair. The boy puffed his cheeks, not saying anything like he usually did. Basch tried to talk with him, but he stopped when he saw the boy's silence. What the man saw made him decided to keep quiet. Basch saw a few red marks on Vaan's chest, a couple on his neck, and a love bite on his nape. Without Vaan saying anything, those are already enough to tell everyone what were they doing after Basch had caught them kissing in the corridor.

Balthier leered at him, chuckling. "What? You're unusually quiet today?"

"Vaan, you alright?" asked Basch. Vaan turned his head to him and forced his smile.

"I wonder." The pilot interrupted.

Vaan turned to the sky pirate quickly, and he exclaimed in a loud voice. "Whose fault is that?"

"Mine." said Balthier in a smug tone. Vaan went silent, then he continued. "Some parts are yours."

"How could that be?" The pilot shrugged.

"You asked me what I'm famous for besides being a sky pirate, correct? You got the answer."

Vaan dropped his jaw slightly, looking confused. "Wha-what? What do you mean, I already got the answer? What you did earlier was…" He paused, and he leaned to the side. Basch was looking at the boy with worry whereas Fran looked like she was trying to hide her giggles behind the co-pilot's seat.

"What I did was…?" Continue Balthier.

Vaan gasped, "Wha- what you did… It-t's not the answer!"

"Not the answer?"

"Good grief. Balthier, you…" Captain Basch dropped his body on the seat, looking frustrated.

He exhaled, "You still haven't understood, I see. What kind of answer would you like?" He asked as he stood from his seat, and walked towards Vaan.

"A real answer."

The man nodded; then pulled Vaan's arm. "Alright, I'm not finished with you either. I'll give you all the answers for any question you ask me." The sky pirate half dragged Vaan outside the cockpit, down the hallway once again

"Wait! Just do it here!"

He stopped, turning his head to the boy behind him. "What? You want Basch and Fran see us?"

"Huh? That's not what I mean. Just give me the answer here!"

"No." He pulled Vaan again.

"Let go off me!"

Balthier smirked, "I won't. You asked for it. This is my ship; we'll do it my way."

"Balthier, we're almost to Bhujerba." Said Fran.

"Give me an hour." He answered as he hefted Vaan's body up again since the boy wasn't cooperating with him.

Basch looked them until they disappeared into the darkness. He could still hear Vaan screaming at the end of the corridor, and then silence as a door opened and closed again.

He sighed deeply, massaging the line between his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reks. I couldn't protect your brother. May you watch him from heaven."

"Faram." Fran answered lightly.


End file.
